Oops
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Pyrrha was on top of the tower, exhausted and fighting for her life. She knew she was dead and accepted this. Although, an idea went into the redhead's head.


Ragged breaths were heard on the tower as the fight was getting ready to end. Pyrrha was tired and exhausted and knew she didn't stand a chance to win this. Her opponent was much stronger and was only toying with the redhead, basking in the painful look she was wearing.

Pyrrha's mind went to her blonde crush at the time and sorrow clung to her heart. Tears lefts her eyes because she knew this is her last fight. With shaky legs and vision dampening, the girl knew her demise was approaching.

She would never experience all the things she wanted in life. To get married, have a child, and raise a nice happy family with Jaune. It was unfair and made the situation sad. She was too selfless for her own good, and now it finally took the last toll on her.

Then an idea went to her mind, causing some hope to appear.

Cinder didn't have an ounce of metal on her, but maybe the blood inside the woman could be used to Pyrrha's advantage. Blood had iron in it and might be able to be pulled by her polarity.

The redhead held up her arm, closing her eyes, and trying to focus and any trace of metal inside the body. It idea was a longshot, being laughably stupid. You couldn't control blood with polarity and Pyrrha knew this, but the desperate need of survival was weighing down on her and any plan sounded better than accepting death.

The girl knew this wouldn't work, it was highly imos- **what the fuck?**

Pyrrha sensed metal-like substance inside Cinder, running through her veins like a river. Was this……...her blood? This didn't make any sense, being downright stupid that she was sensing it. What the hell?

Nonetheless, the girl was happy, she might actually survive this. Her focus went to the woman's legs, planning on stopping the blood inside them; therefore, stopping Cinder from moving.

 _'Ok, focus, Pyr. You got this. Calm down and take a deep breath. You've never done this before, but that doesn't mean you will fail. '_

Pyrrha clenched her fist, black aura coming from it as the hope of survival was in the air.

'Please work, please wor-'

Cinder's legs exploded into a bloody mess……..

Cinder's Goddamn legs. Just exploded. Right in front of Pyrrha. LITERALLY! No joke whatsoever.

"Oops"

The redhead's body was too shock to move an inch; the brain inside her couldn't comprehend what just happened. _'WHAT THE FUCK!'_ A voice yelled in Pyrrha's head, perplexed by her new discovered powers.

"GAH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!" Cinder yelled out, crawling around by using her arms. A blood trail followed the woman as she crawled in circles, crying while doing so. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear. I just wanted to stop you."

Cinder's yells continued on the tower, becoming louder as the time went on. The amount of pain she was in was immeasurable. Fucking Christ, she was slowly bleeding out and it was painful as hell. "JUST KILL ME! I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE!"

Pyrrha's brain was going haywire, the initial shock of the situation finally going away and the reality slapping her. Cinder looked like a half empty toothpaste package and was suffering greatly. Pyrrha must put the woman out of her misery.

So the redhead focused again, preparing to finish the job by making her whole body explode. (She didn't want to get near the woman because of the blood.)

Too bad Cinder was moving and the redhead accidentally made one if her arms explode, since it was difficult to aim with her new found power.

This caused another scream to escape from Cinder's lips. "AHHHH, YOU SADISTIC WHORE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I SWEAR I'M NOT MEANING TO DO THIS. JUST STAND STILL AND I'LL EN- DAMN IT!"

Cinder's other arm exploded, sending a massive pain into her now missing limb. The woman was literally a nugget now and couldn't even crawl away. "PLEASE! KILL ME! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS."

"I'M SORRY!" Pyrrha clenched her fist again and Cinder finally exploded all the way. Terror loomed over the redhead. Holy shit, that was dark.

At least she could go back to Jaune and make out with him now, so that was a plus.

(Meanwhile)

Salem was on a phone, talking to Emerald. The voice was crying and talking in a fast pace, being hardly coherent.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Em, what happened?...that bitch did WHAT to Cinder?"

 **I'M NOT DEAD! Just took a break. Next week I'll most likely post the teen titans oneshot. I'm probably also going to be working on a Pyrrha/Harem story, since P-money needs more love.**

 **And before you ask, no, this is not the dumbest thing I've ever wrote. It's the second dumbest thing I've ever wrote.**


End file.
